


Dad

by starprise_entership



Series: Slices of Life (Enterprise D) [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Picard and Beverly finally get married, also Picard would be a great stepdad to Wesley, screw the canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Wesley has a brief conversation with his new stepdad after the wedding.





	Dad

“Congratulations, sir,” says an overjoyed Wesley Crusher. The Captain of the Enterprise is beaming with a radiant joy that hasn’t been seen in him for years. Jean-Luc Picard takes the young man’s hand, and shakes it with an air of generosity.

“Thank you, Wesley.” Picard says, out of gratitude. He adds, “I must say, I’m quite a lucky man. Your mother is a brilliant woman, and I’m glad to have this opportunity of marrying her.”

“You’re right, sir. She’s brilliant,” Wesley nods, looking over to his mother, looking timeless and elegant in her wedding dress. “I’m sure you won’t let her down.”

“Wouldn’t want to,” says Picard. He pats Wesley on the back, directing him towards the banquet. “You should go and have dinner, or go talk to your mother. I’m sure she’ll be very pleased to hear a few words from you.”

“Absolutely.” Wesley turns to leave, but stops short. “Before I go. There’s one thing I have to ask you.”

“Yes?”

Wesley takes a deep breath, scratching the back of his head. “Does that mean I have to call you Dad when I’m off duty?”

Picard can’t help but be stunned speechless for a moment, but he replies with a hesitant smile. “We’ll discuss this later,” and he pauses, adding in jest, “ _son_.”


End file.
